


Now I get it

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [51]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Jake is advised to check out the relationship between his brother and Lauren
Series: Glee Drabbles [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 11





	Now I get it

** Jake and Lauren **

“Hey, what are you doing back?” Jake asked when he saw his brother.

“I got a date for Prom,” Puck said. “Never thought I’d be doing this again, but she’s totally worth it.”

“You going with Kitty again?”

“Nah. Lauren needs to have her senior prom be memorable.”

“Lauren?”

“Yeah, we dated my junior year, and Prom was kinda messed up,” Puck explained. “You going with Marley?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna meet up with the rest of the gang there.”

“Well, I sprung for a limo. We can go to Lauren’s first for pics. Then pick up Marley,” Puck said.

“I’m still drawing a blank on who Lauren is,” Jake said. “I don’t think there are any Cheerios named Lauren.”

“Nope, my girl’s on the wrestling team,” Puck said proudly. “State champ wrestler. Got a full ride to Iowa State for next year. Olympic hopeful.”

“You dated Lauren Zizes?”

“Well, she dated me, made me jump through all kinds of hoops to do it too.”

“I mean, I just can’t picture it,” Jake admitted. “Didn’t think you’d be with a big girl.”

“She’s so much more than just a big girl,” Puck chuckled. “She’s one of my best friends. Such more of a bad ass than I am, you don’t even know.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Jake shrugged.

“You’ll see,” Puck reassured him. “We’re hitting Breadstix after the dance. Then we’re skedaddling to the hotel room I got. The limo will drop you two off later.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The brothers Puckerman donned their suits and headed out as the limo pulled up in front of their house. Lauren lived only a few blocks away. Puck got Lauren a single white Lily, with his stem already pinned to his lapel.

“Hey Mrs. Z,” Puck greeted. “Is Lauren ready?”

“Hi Noah,” she greeted with a warm hug and a kiss to the cheek. “She’ll be down soon. You’re looking handsome.”

“Thank you ma’am,” he replied. “I gotta catch up to my date in the looks department. This here is my little brother, Jake.”

“Nice to meet you Jake,” she said pleasantly.

“Nice to meet you too,” Jake replied politely. He saw movement by the stairs and looked over in time to see Lauren walk down the steps. “Wow.”

“You said it bro,” Puck agreed. “Babe you look gorgeous.”

“You still clean up good,” she returned. She was bearing a blacker than black dress that wrapped around her torso, but plunged deep to show off quite a swell of cleavage. Her hair was twisted up in the back. The three inch heels she wore brought her to be eyelevel with Puck. He moved closer to her so he could kiss her in greeting. Jake could totally see that she allowed him to kiss her. “Just a few minutes Ma, we need to pick up Jake’s girlfriend.”

“Alright,” her mom acquiesced. The few pictures were taken and Jake could see the affection they showed each other. “I’ll bring your bag out. You all have fun. Noah, I’ll see you two tomorrow for brunch?”

“I wouldn’t miss your cooking for the world Mrs. Z,” he laughed. 

**0o0o0o0o0**

They swung through and took a few pictures with Marley. Ms. Rose’s heart swelled when she saw Lauren. The young woman was her and saw that Puck loved her – whether he said they were friends or not. Marley enjoyed being around Lauren, maybe it would do well for her self-esteem. Jake absolutely paid attention to Marley, but every time she went with her girlfriends, he watched Puck and Lauren. Puck was a very attentive and Lauren was very genuine. They were constantly touching without seeming like they were all over each other. When Kitty came over to flirt with him, Lauren laid it out.

“Go away,” Lauren said. “He’s with me tonight.”

“He’s not gonna want you later Large Marge,” she scoffed. “He didn’t mind me at the Sadie Hawkins Dance.”

“That’s because I didn’t ask him,” Lauren pointed out.

“She’s totally right,” Puck agreed.

“And what’s so special about you?”

“Because I’m the realest person up in this school,” Lauren replied. “Puck is one of my best friends. He’s my biggest cheerleader. He comes to just about all of my matches and if he can’t, he calls me so we can talk about it. Did he go to one of your events?”

“Well, no,” Kitty said.

“Exactly, you aren’t what he wants,” Lauren said. “Now quit stepping to my guy and we won’t have a problem.” Kitty scoffed by flounced off. “Imma have to mark you or something,” she groused teasingly.

“Only if you agree to reciprocate,” Puck said. He was standing behind her, arms wrapped around her middle. She tilted her head to the side and he kissed behind her ear. It didn’t look like much, but when he pulled away, there was a dark shape there.

“Did you leave a P or an N?” she asked, laughingly.

“An N,” he murmured. She turned in his arms and kissed her way up his neck, before leaving her mark and it oddly looked like a heart. “Heart?”

“Mmm,” she replied. A slow song came on, so they began to sway gently with each other.

“Whatcha looking at?” Marley asked Jake as she came back to dance with him.

“Puck and Lauren,” Jake replied, pulling her in close to dance. “I’m really seeing how cool she is, and how awesome they are together.”

“She’s pretty awesome,” Marley agreed.

“You’re pretty awesome,” Jake said before leaning down to kiss her. Yeah. He totally got it now.


End file.
